La mission
by little luxy
Summary: Lucy fait partie d'une autre guilde appelé "Devil Midnight".Elle et son équipe doivent faire une mission avec d'autre cy possède de nouveaux pouvoirs et elle change un peu de caractère.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo tous le monde voici le chapitre 1 de ma premiers fic j'espère que vous allé aimé voilà bonne lecture et dites moi votre avis.**

Chapitre 1

POV Lucy

Je suis tranquille assise au bar de ma guilde entrain de boire ma bière et de discuté avec le barman de ma dernière le maître arrive.

-Lucy,Lara,Novi,Dan et Rick dans mon bureau ! D'éclara-il.

IL était comme d'habitude bien habillé T-shirt blanc,veste en cuirs,jeans,chaussure noirs et ses cheveux brun en arriè portait ses cheveux violet foncé en deux longue couette,elle portait un T-shirt kaki,une veste en jean a manche courte,un shirt en jean et des bottes a talons noirs. Novi elle en dirait c'était jour de fête,elle portait une robe a paillette rouge et des bottes et Rick ressemblais à des jumeaux toujours habillé pareil veste noir,t_shirt blanche,pantalons noir et chaussure noir ciré mais Dan avait les cheveux noir et Rick les cheveux violet moi, t-shirt rouge avec l'emblème de la guilde qui est un démon avec deux cornes le visage était un cadrant d'une montre ou les aiguilles son sur le 12,un manteau noir qui m'arrive au pied,un jean troué,bottes de combat et une ceinture avec mes clés des constellations et mon arrivait au bureau de maître Dark et nous lui demandons pourquoi il nous avait appelé.

-Le conseil nous a donné une mission où notre guilde et d'autre doivent envoyé nos plus plus mage voilà pourquoi je vous ai appelé.Vous les rejoindrez dans le bar Sullivan demain a 14 t-il par nous dire.

-D'accord maître mais quelle sont les guildes avec qui on va faire équipe ?

-Avec Fairy tail,Sabertooth,Blue pegasus,Lamia scale,Mermaid heel. Répond le maître.

Nous sortons tous du me retourne et leurs dit a demain et de pas être en retard aux gars et de ne pas joué fangirly avec les autres sors de la guilde et invoque plue et draco qui est l' esprit légendaire le dragons puis me dirige vers ma maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour les avis voici le chapitre 2.**

chapitre2

POV Lucy

Je ne c'est pas comment ma matinée a tourné si mal,vous savez pourquoi,un j'ai des confettis dans les cheveux, deux les filles sont accrochée aux bras d'un mage masculin et trois le bar n'est même pas un.

Flash-back

J'étaie tranquille entrain d'arrivé au point de rendez-vous, quand j'ouvre la porte et vois mon maître me criée surprise et me lance des confettis dans les cheveux, je l'attrape par le coup et le projet dans le mur a ma gauche et regarde mon horizon, les mages des autres guildes sont surpris et Lara et Novi accrochée au bras d'un blond qui a une cicatrice sur un de ses sourcil et le bar était en fait un pub.

Fin du flash-back

-Hum...qui a choisi le lieu du rendez-vous?Je demande.

-Moi!Je me nomme Makarof et je suis le maître de la guilde de fairy tail et toi?s'exclame un vielle homme de petite taille

-Enchantée je suis Lucy Heartfilia je suis une mage de la guildes de devil midnight. Est-ce-que toute les guildes sont arrivée?

-Oui! s' exclame tous

-JE SUIS TOUT FEUX TOUT FLAMME! s'écria un gars aux cheveux rose.

Puis maître Dark c'est réveillé de son évanouissement et nous a dit d'allée a la guilde se sera mieux pour parlé de la mission. Donc si j'ai bien retenue les mages de fairy tail sont pinky,titania,le nudiste, le dragon de fondre,la démonne et se qui ma choquée Wendy Marvel. Les mages de sabertooth, le coureur de jupons qui n'est plus le maître et c'est fait remplacé par le poète,le timide/muet,Yukino et ours des montagnes. Blue pegasus, les trimens,le montre fanatique de parfum et le mannequin. Lamia scale,Leon Bastia,la folle qui jure que par l'amour et sa cousine,Jura. Mermaid heel, l'épéiste et la femme qui se prend pour un chat.

On arrive a la guildes qui était un bâtiment traditionnel japonnais avec a l'intérieur un bar a gauche ou notre barman nous salue et je lui rend. Et bien sur des tables et des chaise au centre et a droite le tableau ou toute les missions sont affiché a part les missions classe -S qui sont dans le bureau du maître,les murs sont de couleur rouge,je m'installe au bar et commande ma boisson spécial,les autres s'installe sur les tables pendant que les maître monte sur l'estrade.

-Votre missions consiste a démantelé la guildes de Raven tail. Déclara le maître de Blue pegasus.

-Quoi mais la guilde de raven tail est une guilde officiel on peut pas la démantelé! s'écrit le nudiste

-Je vois que tu te tien pas au courant. Commençais-je et je me retourne vers eux. La guildes est redevenue une guilde clandestine après les jeux.

Après les maîtres sont partie pour nous laissé faire un plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ils s'étaient tous réunis devant une des tables pour faire un plan,enfin tous non Lucy était entrain de boire et de parlé au barman;Natsu,Gray et Sting se battais.

-Au fait quelqu'un c'est où se trouve leur guilde?

Et tous le monde se figea se rendent compte qu'il ne le savait qu'elle pris pour un non et continua.

-Et puis pour faire un bon plan il faut peut-être savoir la magie et les capacités des autres, non.

Deuxième claque,Lucy:1 guildes:0 et Sting se dirigea vers elle mais se fit arrêté par Dan et Rick qui se postait devant cet dernière.

-Je m' appel Dan Roger. commença t-il.J'utilise la magie appelé proelium qui multiplie la force de mes coups.

-Moi c'est Rick Cardor j'utilise la magie appelé paralyze qui paralyse mes adversaires.

-Novi Peruse utilise une magie appelé musicus qui est lié avec la musique.

-Lara Striff pistolaria vous devez déja connaître.

-Lucy Heartfilia je maîtrise plusieurs magie ils sont top secret mais je vais utilisé qu'une elle se retourne vers Yukino. Je suis constellationniste.

Puis un blanc sans suivi mais vite comblé par Erza.

-Je pense que notre priorité est de trouvé la guilde de Raven tail,Laxus tu ne saurait pas il se situe ?

-Désolé je peut pas vous aidé mais toi Hibiki avec ta magie tu ne pourrais pas les trouver ?

-Je vais commencé mes recherches.

-Bien et on fera le plan quand on les aura trouvé.

Puis il se séparèrent en plusieurs petit groupe pour discuté enfin les filles,les garçons se battaient en envoyant des chaises et des tables volée dans toute la qui se leva se pris une table au plain visage mais na rien dit et se dirigea vers le bar.

-Est-ce-que je pourrais avoir une part de fraisier s'il vous plais. Demanda t-elle gentiment avec les yeux qui brillait a l'idée dans mangé une part

-Désolé Erza-san mais on a pas de gâteau encore moins des fraisiers.Répondit le barman qui tremblais de peur car tous le monde savait ce qui se passe quand Erza n'a pas une part de sont trésor et regarda Lucy pour quelle comprenne qu'il a besoin d'aide.

Et il avait raison Erza avait commencé a s'envelopper d'une aura aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune et commença a se développé dans toute la salle. Se qui mit fin a la bagarre des garçons qui vont se réfugié dans un coin de la salle en tremblant de peur sauf Rick et Dan qui restai et regardais la scene avec un sourire amusé .Mirajane essaye de calmé le monstre avant qu'elle ne détruise quoique se soit mais hélas peine Lucy se leva pour la première fois depuis leur arrivé et se dirigea vers elle en faisant apparaître une part du trésor de la rousse qui se calma directe en le voyant,elle le tend vers elle signe de le prendre se qu'elle fit sans hésité et la remercie.

POV Lucy

Quelle monstre elle a mangé la part en 5sec mais bon grâce a elle les garçons se sont arrêté de se battre, mes pauvres oreilles ils fond trop de me tourne vers l'horloge qui se trouve au dessus du bar et vois qu'il est déjà 20h.

-Il commence a se faire tard on fait mieux de tous rentré et vous avez trouvé un endroit pour vous posé?demandai-je

-Au fait non et on se demandais vu que vous habité ici que vous pouvez peut-être nous hébergé ?demanda la démone

-Moi sa me va et je vais chez la blondinette pour faire plus le coureur de jupons en me donnant un sourire aguicheur

-Toi tu veut que je te coupe se qui te sert pour avoir des ris en le voyant se tenir ses bijoux de famille alors qu'il pâlit. Enfin bref 6 garçons chez Rick les autres chez les filles 4 chez Lara et les autres chez Novi.

-Attend pourquoi tu héberge personne toi? Me demande le mannequin

-Vous pouvez pas venir chez moi car je suis moi aussi entrain d'être hébergé chez des a demain.

Et je rentre chez moi bon je sais c'est mal de mentir mais je voulais pas de pervers ni de folle qui parle que de garçons ni un monstre folle de j'entends un hurlement féminin vers la maison de Lara et je me met a courir vers croisa tous le monde et on arrive en défonçant la porte,je vois la démone parterre avec des cœurs a la place de ces me tourne vers eux.

-Euh elle a quoi la démone?

-Mira nee-san et nous on parlais de garçons,elle s'est évanoui quand une certaine personne a avoué aimé quelqu'un. M'expliqua Wendy qui rougissait

-Ah tu veut dire que Yukino vous a dit qu'elle aimait Rogue c'est ça ?lui demandai-je

Et je me rends compte que je venais de dire un truc qui fallait pas et voit Rogue qui est si inexpressive est devenue tous rouge qui demanda a Yukino de le suivre sa sent la confession.J'avais raison car il revenais main dans la La démone c'est réveillé pour finir par révanouir tous en me remerciant pour les avoirs mis en couple.

-Je pense si sa ne te gène pas Lara qu'on va tous resté dormir chez toi.

-D'accord sa me gène pas on fera une pyjama parti comme ç dit-elle sur excité en sautent partout

-Ta assez de sac de couchage pour tous le monde?

-Non.

Le soupire car je le savait puis je fait apparaître 23 sac de tous s'installait et se rende compte que j'en avais pas.

-Lucy ce soir c'est ton tour de garde?

-Ouai donc demain si quelqu'un me réveille il est mort.

ET tous pâlir et je me met a ricané mais je fini par soupire car ma soiré promettais vu l' hurlement que je viens d'entendre et je vois la petite Wendy se rapproché de Laxus comme elle a eux peur en entendant c'est vraiment mignon.

-Merde j'ai bien entendus une explosion! S'écrit a le nudiste qui a tenté de se levé mais vu qu 'il était dans le sac de couchage il est tombé sur l'autre nudiste et il s'embrassait se qui a fait un gros choc chez tous le monde mais fut vite passé a cause d'une autre explosion.


End file.
